Arrival
by DynastyZhou
Summary: A man arrives on the world of Pokemon one day, injured beyond belief from a dimensional portal. He sets out to regain his powers, and to realise his dreams and goals... What new enemies will there be? Which new friends will he make? What exciting adventures will he face? No matter what happens, he will aspire to become the very best! Naruto x ? Pairing not revealed yet
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First story on fanfiction, ever! XD The pairing will be kept secret for now, but this will be a Pokemon x Naruto crossover. Review to tell me on what to improve, and flamers will be ignored!**

 **I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, and they belong to both their respective creators!**

Prologue  
~~~~~

The madman's face told it all, a permanent smirk and eyes stretching out of his sockets with glee.

"Let us dance to our very last breath!"

And danced with him he did...  
~~~~~

Blood covered the terrain, a dash here on a rock, a stain there on the earth.

Both let out quiet huffs of breath, and exhaustion racked their bodies

"Heh…Urgh…"

Dribbles of blood escaped from the corners of the madman's mouth, and his eyes were bloodshot from overuse. They pulsed minutely with energy, almost un-noticeably.

The bond that was forged through the heat of battle, between the madman and the man told them, this was the final move, their trump card, because they were at their very last breathes.

"To think that you would push me to use this…You have danced well!"

The other man dashed towards the madman to try and stop whatever he was planning, vanishing and reappearing in a split second in front of him with a yellow flash to thrust a massive swirling energy ball, but he was too slow – even as he ground the madman's body to bits, the satisfied smile was still etched onto his face as he was disintegrated in a massive explosion. **BOOM**!

Something was wrong...

 **"Wait... Something's not right kit! GET AWAY FROM HIM, RUN!"**

Immediately after the explosion, there was a massive rise in energy levels and causing a tear in the fabric of the dimension.

The man desperately tried to back away, but he underestimated the state of his body, which shut down on him from the numerous wounds, and as his eyelids closed he saw another body, both eyes missing from their sockets.

"I'm sorry, Sa..."

A distortion that ripped the dimensional barriers around the man appeared, and he was sucked in, never to be seen again…  
~~~~~

 **AN: Hope you knew who these two people were, Naruto fans!**

 **Just a teaser for all of you out there as I write my Chapter one, all welcome to guess the pairing XD.**

 **I will be updating at random times, so I might upload two a day, or maybe none at all in a week, it just depends on my schedule.**

 **Plz Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi people! I have worked on my next chapter, and tried to get it in as soon as possible, so I am sorry if it is a bit short XD**

 **I will try and gradually pump out longer and longer chapters - there's more hints on who the pairing is XD - sorry to all of you out there that shipped other girls, but I had decided after seeing that this particular pairing is not very common...**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Naruto or Pokemon in any way, and they belong tho their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 1 - Awakening**

Blackness. Darkness. Void.

…  
~~~~~

A warp, some twist in the air would be the first sign of something wrong in the lush clearing, and all sounds of wildlife stopped abruptly, sensing an unforeseen force.

The very air then distorted, swirled, and pulled. There was a brief flash of a titanic explosion of energy that made the very earth rumble and shake, which then vanished as fast as it came, like it had never existed at all.

Then, a body, covered profusely by wounds of all sizes fell out of the very air, and landed with a THUMP, and stained the grass with crimson blood.

…  
~~~~~

Incoherent shouting reverberated across the bleached corridors, and the faint rolling of wheels on tiles continued down the narrow space. Suddenly, a group of eight or so led by the lead surgeon turned round the corner pushing a hospital bed where a body lay on it, covered by crimson stained sheets. The commotion levels increased, one surgeon blabbing disjointedly, and the lead doctor rapidly machine-gunning orders.

"Quick! We need to begin operating on him this instant!"

"Heart rate at 25 percent, and decreasing rapidly!"

BANG! The lead surgeon slammed open the double doors that led to a well-spaced operating room, all kinds of tools and operating instruments from scalpels to defibrillators littered the metal file cabinets lining the surgery room, just waiting to be used. Wheeling in the patient, the surgeons hastily commenced operation…

…  
~~~~~

…

Blink. Blink…

A haze of colours taunted him and blobs danced erratically around the edges of his vision, but that was not what came to his attention.

What concerned him was the absence of **it** , he couldn't find **it** at all.

He saw someone, out of focus and only the rough outline, but a brief glimpse saw waves of blond cascading over shoulders, but then the person was gone.

He welcomed back the blackness, darkness of the void, it made him forget, it made him content from the absence of pain…  
~~~~~

...

Chirping sounds, a multitude of harmonious sharps and flats, contorted to a warped melody reached his ears, and the rays of sun reached from the window to open his eyes.

It felt as if he was being stabbed with knives all over his body, and his right side was extremely sore. He then blinked from the sudden light, too used to the darkness, and shut his eyes until they had adjusted.

Once again, he unlocked his eyes, and what met his vision first was from something of his nightmares. Restraints on his arms. Bleak white walls around the room, the clouds waved at him from out the window. His gaze drifted to the metal file cabinets by the door, and the wooden drawer by his bed to the left. What drew his attention was the red cross stuck on the door. It was… a **hospital** …

"Aaaah! Hospital!"

Someone had slammed the door open, and a surgeon with short purple-grey hair angling up on the two sides, wrinkles creating valleys on his face, eyes covered by red-tinted spectacles and a posture that was hutched over. He then promptly sighed and sweat-dropped when he saw the man yelling out his lungs and thrashing like a flopping fish on the hospital bed.

"Calm down, you were tossing and turning so much in your sleep that you rolled onto the floor and aggravated some of your injuries, so we saw fit to put some restraints on you in case it happened again."

The man stopped thrashing and twitching sporadically, instead huffing, then slumping onto the sheets of the bed. He coughed a few times and rasped out.

"Cou-*cough*-could I have some water?"

The surgeon nodded once, and walked out of the room, and the man quickly spat a mouthful of blood into a convenient pot plant on the bedside drawer.

He then closed his eyes, and retreated to his mind.

 _"_ _Kurama, are you still there?!"_

 _"_ _KURAMA?!"_

Silence met the man's desperate calls, and before he could properly immerse himself into his mindscape, the click-clacking of shoes outside his room reeled him back to reality. He opened his eyes to find the surgeon back again, with a plastic cup full of water.

"Here you go sir."

The man reached out, tilting his head in thanks and gulped down the cool water in one whole go. It was then that he realised that he was in nothing but his underwear.

"W-Wait, where're my clothes!?"

The surgeon once again sweat-dropped at the man in the bed, who was back to flopping and thrashing around like a certain fish, with a healthy blush staining his tanned face.

"Your clothes are on the chair over there, beside the bed sir, and we haven't gone through them if you were wondering. I will release you from your restraints, but please try not to thrash or move around too much sir, you are still very hurt," replied the surgeon.

"Heh, don't worry old man, I heal fast and besides, my name's Naruto so don't call me that 'sir' stuff, I'm not really one for formalities."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in a reflex action, grinning with a face splitting smile at the doctor.

The surgeon stopped moving and his frame was frozen from those words, a malicious light flashing across his glasses. An eternity seemed to pass, and Naruto had dared not to move, he was rethinking his words. ' _Had I offended him somehow?'_

"Hahahaha…HAHAHAHA!"

An explosion of chuckling abruptly filled the hospital room, reverberating from the source of the laughter, the very surgeon himself. On his wizened face stretched a smile a kilometre long, aggravating years of wrinkles, but his eyes had a light in them, a jovial dance. It defied his very figure of command and seriousness from only a moment before.

Naruto's jaw fell ajar in shock, eyes focused on the figure in front of him, the old man sniggering on the floor.

"HAHAHAHA! Hehe…*huff*…*huff*... I'm sorry about that, ahhh… That felt so good! I haven't let go like that for a while, and no one has called me 'old man' for a long time! Call me Ch-Kenji, young man."

The azure eyes of Naruto contracted slightly from the slip up the doctor had made with his name. _'Why doesn't he want me to know his real name?'_

He covered his tan features with a smooth facade and a cheerful demeanour, the same one he used in his younger days to endure the hateful villagers.

"Hey Kenji, how many days before I can get out of hospital?"

Kenji moved over to a metal file cabinet by the door and picked up a clipboard, eyes meticulously scanning the contents before replying,

"With the abnormally fast recovery rate that the surgeons noticed when you were receiving treatment, you should be out in around two days, but only because of the multiple fractured ribs you have on your right side, I will have to give you an injection right away… to improve your recovery…"

He rummaged around file cabinet, before procuring a syringe filled with a purple substance. Kenji then proceeded to wipe the side of Naruto's arm with a swab, and jabbed the needle in before he could react.

That would be the case, if Naruto hadn't reacted with his battle-trained instincts and grappled Kenji's arm with a vice grip.

His muscles bulged with strain, but the recent surgery, coupled with the fact that Naruto hadn't received much rest was taking its toll.

"Wha- *cough* What are you trying to inject into me? That doesn't look like medicine!"

Kenji smirked, his face set into a cruel visage enhanced by his valleys of wrinkles, red spectacles reflecting the morning light with a condescending flash, a vast contrast from before and slowly forced the needle point closer to Naruto's skin by using his full body weight to push down onto the arm.

"You arrived one day in a clearing from out of the blue just as my machines detected a massive flux of energy… Don't fool me into thinking that it was all just a coincidence! With your energy, boss wouldn't even need to harness the power of the three legendaries! Mwahahaha… HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kenji ( _'Was that even his name?'_ )started to snigger uncontrollably, the sound tinted with malevolent intent.

He then pushed all is body weight onto the syringe, and pierced Naruto's skin, and the substance entered into his bloodstream.

"Don't worry, it's a very powerful sedative that will leave you unconscious for 48 hours, enough time for me to take your body unnoticed to the boss's base!"

Sweat was breaking out on Naruto's forehead as his body tried to fight the poison off, and his vision swam. He could make out voices coming from outside, but Kenji seemed to have not noticed.

Just before Naruto welcomed the void of unconsciousness, the door burst open with a BANG! Two blobby shapes rushed in to confront the purple haired surgeon, but he only heard snippets of the scuffle.

"Wha… are you do… Cha…!? Get away from h…! Team G…?! Get out! Polic…on their w… Don't worr… we 've got you bo…"

A head of stark grey entered his distorted vision, face contorted with… worry? Naruto, drained of energy, let the darkness engulf him but with one thought… _'Where the heck am I?'  
_ ~~~~~

 **AN: Please review, helpful/constructive criticism is appreciated - flamers will be ignored XD**

 **OMG, didn't think so many people would read and like this already :O - A shoutout to all the people who have reviewed, it drives me to write and type :D - Thanks for the encouragement!**

 **Thanks for reading! - Try to guess who the doctor/surgeon is, and what region in Pokemon I am doing!**


End file.
